


The Talk

by To_Shiki



Series: Mirror Mirror on the Walls [2]
Category: Jrock, S.K.I.N.
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Talk from 50 Sentences.  Sugizo's little girl finally asks him the question many parents dread answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

The Talk

A tiny hand tugging on his pant leg pulled his attention away from the disgustingly cute cartoon displayed on the television.  On the floor sat his darling little girl with Miyavi laying perpendicular to her with his head on her legs.  She previously was playing with her Uncle Miyavi’s hair, but something caught her fancy more than the brightly colored stands.  She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

“Daddy?  Where do babies come from?”

The various reactions from the scattered musicians were priceless.  Gackt’s hand scraped across the music sheet leaving a long mark from his pen all the way across it and onto the coffee table.  Yoshiki choked on his coffee and almost had it come out his nose.  Miyavi was rolling on the ground holding his stomach laughing so hard tears were falling down his cheeks.  Hide joined him, occasionally pounding a fist on the floor.  Kami slipped onto Gackt’s lap after the man had straightened from his slouch over the coffee table.

Sugizo, on the other hand, just stared at his daughter, mouth open and brain broken. After a few seconds of silence she repeated her question.  Finally his brain kicked back on with a few questions of its own.  _She’s only SIX!  She doesn’t need this talk yet!  Why hasn’t her mother told her this already?_

“Well, honey…Anooo…Babies come from…”  He desperately looked to the others for help on explaining such a delicate situation to his little lady.  None of them offered anything in the way of assistance.  Yoshiki even had the audacity to wave him on, anxious to hear the truth about where babies come from.

He decided to go with the most basic explanation he could think of.   “They come from storks!”  Cue Miyavi and hide laughing even harder than before.  They were joined quickly by Kami and Yoshiki with Gackt hiding a snort of laughter behind his hand.

Luna cast a quick glance to her Uncles before turning back to her Daddy.  “Storks?  Aren’t those birds?  How can they carry babies?  How do they even get the babies in the first place?  Won’t the babies fall out when the storks’ are flying?”

“Yes, and that’s what’s wrong with your Uncles Miyavi and hide,” muttered Yoshiki into his mug.  The two men mentioned quickly crawled their way over to him and plopped themselves down onto the armrests of his chair with evil grins.

_It was scary the way those two interact_ , he thought.  _The mind-meld is real._   He rested a hand on Miyavi’s lap and allowed hide to steal his coffee. 

“Uh, well, no they won’t fall out because the stork has a good hold on them.”  Sugizo could feel his hands turn clammy.  _I think this is worse than Luna Sea’s first live._

Luna tilted her head and squinted.  “Then why don’t I have any brothers and sisters?  I really wanna be a big sister and there’s no stork.  Daddy, are you suuure babies come from storks?  If you’re lying I’m gonna tell Mom.  She says that lying’s bad.”

_Tell her the truth or face the wrath that is an angry woman?  Why meeeee?_   “Okay, sweetheart.  You’re right.  I was just testing you.  Babies really…come…from…”  His heart was beating so loud that he was afraid everyone else could too.  “Well, you see, when a man and woman really really love each other-“

“Like you and Unca Yoshi and Unca Meeves and Unca Ga-“  A hand gently covered her mouth to silence the question.

“Yes, like all of us.”  Sugizo removed his hand and set it on her head.  “When they love each other that much they –“

“But Unca Kami and everyone’s not girls.”

Miyavi and hide were now wheezing from laughing so hard.  Yoshiki stole his mug back before he wound up wearing it.  Kami pretended to appear offended when Gackt fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Sugizo spared them all a glare.  “Yes, I know they aren’t girls.  NO COMMENTS FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY!”  The remote found itself flung across the room towards hide’s head.  The oldest member of the group barely had time to dodge the projectile.

“Daddy!”  The tugging was back at his pants.  “Finish telling me where babies come from!”

“When they really love each other they…ummm…they have a special kiss that they give each other and it…creates…a seed that they plant in the garden and it grows into a little baby!”  The guitarist was quite proud of himself.  Granted the last part was inspired by the Cabbage Patch Babies commercial that came on just in time.

His little lady stared up at him.  His left eye twitched as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.  She continued to stare at him.  The others in the room watched on in silence to see if she bought Sugizo’s fib or not.

“But if the baby grows in the ground how come girls walk around with a big belly?”

Sugizo face-palmed as the others snickered.  “A little help?”

Hide finally took pity on his lover and plopped down next to Luna.  “You see, Luna-chan, the reason why they walk around with big bellies is to show that they’re going to have a baby.  They take a beach ball and fill it up then tape it onto their tummy before putting on their outfit.”

All of them could see the wheels turning in her head as she thought his explanation over.  After nearly ten seconds of strained silence she smiled and nodded her head.  “Oh!  That makes sense!  Thanks Daddy and Unca hide!”  She turned around and refocused her attention onto the new cartoon playing.

A collected sigh of release escaped from all of them.  _She bought it,_ was the mutual thought.  Gackt rubbed his hand along Kami’s thigh, thinking.  He opened his mouth several times and closed it each time.  It was when Kami laid his head on top of his that he finally voiced his question.

“What brought up the question about babies, Lunaloo?”

The little girl looked up at him quickly before going back to the TV.  “Oh I just wondered if Mommy was telling the truth or not.  I asked her before and she said the same thing.”

This time Yoshiki did wind up snorting his coffee.


End file.
